Crystallize
by spainissymetrical
Summary: Lovino, a famous actor, is reunited with an old "friend," Antonio, at a party for one of his movies. Lovino must now face the feelings he's put off for years, but it all may be too much for him to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No, no! Celaya! You can't leave me!" I cried as I broke down into a sobbing mess, hugging the limp body close to my chest.

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do." the nurse said with little emotion.

I ignored her as I continued to cry on the hospital floor.

"And scene!" the director, Gilbert, yelled.

I stood up and wiped the fake tears off my face. The actress playing Celaya, Elizabeta, sat up on the bed and hopped off.

"Thank the god of awesomeness that we're done shooting!" Gilbert said.

Everyone cheered and gave each other high fives. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Lovino, are you coming to the party?" Elizabeta asked.

"Hell no." I replied.

"Come on. It'll be fun! Plus I have someone that I want you to meet!"

"Fine."

Elizabeta and I had been "friends" for several years now, and I knew by the tone in her voice that this was probably going to end in a disaster for me. I had a sneaky suspicion that she was trying to hook me up with someone again, but I don't like any of the people she brings. Plus, there was always _him._ However, if I didn't go, she bust down my apartment door and chase me with a frying pan. She's done it before. So it seemed like I had no choice.

I said goodbye to Elizabeta and headed to my car. I jumped in, pumped the beats, and drove to my apartment as fast as humanly possible. I ducked into my apartment, and breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't been mauled by tons of crazy chicks wanting an autograph.

"Hey fratello!" my idiot brother, Feliciano, said as he came out of his bedroom.

"What do you want asshole?" I replied.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. What a moron. I walked into the state of the art kitchen and opened the stainless steel refrigerator. I grabbed a Coke and popped open the top. As I was taking a sip, Feliciano said "Hey are you going to the party for your movie tonight?"

"Unfortunately." I grumbled.

"Great! 'Cause I'm going too!"

I am ready to die on the inside.

"Why?" I asked.

"Gilbert invited me! And I'm bringing Ludwig too!"

I think I just threw up in my mouth. He has to bring the fucking potato bastard?!

"Why would you think that is good?! That's terrible!" I shrieked.

"Why do you have a problem with him! I never had a problem with-"

"Don't go there." I snapped.

I turned and stormed off to my room. My anger was boiling over, but it soon faded. The only time I seemed to have any real emotion was when I was acting. Even then it was only a facade. My feelings are all crystallized in the past, frozen by _that_ day. I sat on my bed and ran my hands through my hair. I could hear my brother singing one of his songs outside my door, like nothing had ever happened.

I decided that I had better be getting dressed or Elizabeta would show up with the frying pan of doom. I changed into a white dress shirt with a black leather jacked, red jeans, black high tops, and a red and black fedora to top it off. I brushed my auburn hair, carefully avoiding the stubborn curl that stuck out, and walked out of my room. On the kitchen counter there was a note.

_Lovi~_

_Ludwig and I already left for the party so don't wait up. _

_See you there!_

_Feli._

I groaned at the mention of my nickname. I grabbed my keys and, once again, sped all the way to the party. Outside of the club there was a red carpet and a long line of people who wanted to get in. I walked to the front and the ginormous guard, Berwald, let me pass. I could hear cameras snap as I walked into the club. Inside, it was so dark that I couldn't see three inches in front of my face and the music was so loud that I could feel my brain jiggle. Once I had navigated the dance floor, I found a large, spacious bar and a V.I.P. section right next to it. The lighting was better and I could (unfortunately) see Elizabeta flagging me down. A part of me told me to run and don't stop, but I had tried that once and she had caught up with me pretty soon there after. So, against all good judgement, I walked over to Elizabeta and sat down in an empty couch across from her.

Before I could utter a word to her, Gilbert came over with an other man. The other man had shoulder length blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He was wearing a blue tux that was covered in sparkles. I wouldn't had known he was a guy if it wasn't for the stubble.

"Lovino, this is my friend Francis." Gilbert said.

"Nice to meet you Lovino." Francis said with a thick French accent.

He held out his hand but I just stared at it and said "What do you want?"

"Funny you should ask, but I was wondering if you would like to play the main role in my next production?" Francis replied, clearly unfazed.

"What's it about?"

"It's an action movie about a girl locked in prison because of her 'special abilities.' One day a childhood friend comes and saves her, but it actually makes things worse."

I looked over to Elizabeta and she nodded her head.

"Okay, I will. Can you send me the script?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Gilbert will give me your address. You will play the role of Reid."

"Okay."

With that the two men left and I no longer had to wander what to do for my next job. I turned to Elizabeta and said "Where's this person you wanted me to meet?"

"Coming. He went to get us some drinks." she replied.

As if on cue, three drinks were placed down in front of me on the small table. One Hungarian beer, a glass of wine, and a Coke. I looked up as to who got he drinks, and saw the painfully familiar chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes of the one who had frozen my emotions all those years ago, and now I could feel them melting. It was Antonio.

"Lovi?" he said in his thick Spanish accent.

The name sent an arrow straight through my heart. Holding back tears was becoming impossible. Before I could break down, I stood up and dashed towards the bathroom. I heard footsteps after me but I ran into one of the stalls and locked the door. I heard Antonio burst in a few seconds later but I remained quiet. He leaned on the door to my stall and let out a long sigh.

"Look Lovi, I'm back and I realized what I did when I left, but I had to. I'm sorry, but I'm here to stay now. You can trust me on that." he said. _  
_

I felt tears slowly run down my cheeks. I had no idea if I could trust him or not. I had trusted him all those years ago until he just left and left me in pieces. He didn't even say anything. I unlocked the door and pushed it open, throwing the Spaniard forward.

"Lovi?"

"Don't call me that."

"Can we be friends again?"

"Whatever."

Antonio's eyes lit up and wrapped me in a giant hug.

"Get off me bastard!" I yelled as I tried to struggle free.

"Oh, and Lovi, can I stay at your place since I don't have a home?"

"NO! And don't call me that!"

Antonio put on the puppy face and I felt my resolve slowly slipping away. He still knew how to get whatever he wanted from me.

"Fine! But stop hugging me!"

Antonio let go and I started walking back to the V.I.P. section. Antonio grabbed my hand.

"Don't touch me bastard." I said.

"Aw! But Lovi!" he complained.

"Don't call me that!"

He laughed and I just rolled my eyes. I could tell that this was going to be a long night, and I don't think I could hide the emotions that I've never felt in so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I groaned as I awoke to the sun streaming through my window. Who had left the curtains open? I knew I had closed them before I went to bed. If Feliciano had been in here I swear I was going to kill him. I rubbed my eyes tiredly before I opened them resentfully. I found Antonio passed out right next to me. I shrieked and in my panic, I fell backwards and landed on the ground. The clueless Spaniard leaned over the edge of the bed and looked at me quizzically.

"Lovi, why are you one the ground?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes as I replied with "Why are you in my bed?!"

"Oh! That's easy. I was lonely."

I shot him a death glare as I picked myself off the ground and marched into the living room. There was no use in arguing with an idiot like that. I went through the mail left on the coffee table by Feliciano and found a large package for me. I opened it and found the script for Francis's new movie I was playing in, "Crystallized." I rolled my eyes at the title; it was so cliche. I flipped through the pages to get a feel for what my character was like and what the plot was like. The movie was set in a fictional place that had almost no modern weapons. To make up for that, certain people had magic powers that could be used in battle. The powers were based off the four elements, wind, fire, water, and earth, and my character, Reid, had wind powers. His childhood friend (and later lover),Libby, had a power that no one else had. She had the power of death, hence why she was imprisoned in a crystal that kept her powers contained. Reid, who was slim and agile because of his wind powers, had befriended her as a kid and was on a quest to save her from her imprisonment, which he successfully does. After that they are constantly chased by monsters created by the people that imprisoned her and death rates in surrounding areas drastically increase. The only person not affected is Reid. Later it becomes know that Reid also has healing powers so he can't be affected by Libby because he constantly heals himself. In the end they kill off the monsters and live in hiding in the middle of butt no where so Libby can't hurt anyone (after she gets upset because she thinks Reid hates her and kills off an entire town).

I put down the script and noticed there was a note in the envelope I took the script out of. It was from Francis and it basically said when the first rehearsal and shooting date were.

"Hey you're going to be in Francis's new movie?" Antonio asked, startling me a little bit.

"Yeah." I said, turning to face him.

"So am I! I play Vitus!"

My mouth dropped wide open. There was no way Antonio was playing Vitus. Vitus was one of the guys after Libby and he gets in Reid and Libby's way on multiple occasions in battles that lead to almost death, only that Reid doesn't really seem to be affected because of his healing powers. The main thing about Vitus, though, is that he is one of the meanest, baddest guys to ever walk the face of the earth and I don't see happy go lucky Antonio playing him, no matter how good he can act.

"Lovi are you okay?" Antonio asked after I had not said anything for a minuet or two.

"I'm fine and stop calling me that!" I grumbled.

"Okay Lovi!" Antonio said as he skipped into the kitchen.

I heard the refrigerator open and a bunch of shuffling. I assumed Antonio went to make breakfast so I laid down on the couch. I rubbed my eyes. After about thirty minuets, Antonio skipped back into the living room and placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. I barley mumbled thanks before I dug in. Antonio sat down next to me and began eating himself.

"Hey Lovi, do you want to go to this new restaurant in town with me today?" Antonio asked.

"No." I replied.

When I looked over Antonio looked really hurt. He was no longer smiling and he mumbled just an okay. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Fine. I'll go." I said.

Antonio's eyes lit up as he went off about how happy he was that I agreed. I just waved my hand at him and kept eating. A little while later, Antonio said "I'm using your car. I need to run a few errands." Before I could react he had ran to the kitchen counter and snatched up my keys. I cursed and ran after him as he darted out of my apartment.

"Antonio get back here!" I yelled as we reached the parking garage.

"I'll pick you up around seven! Be ready!" he replied as he hopped into my car.

As he began to pull out, I had finally reached the car. I banged on the hood to try and get him to stop, but Antonio was gone in a flash. I groaned as I trudged back up to my apartment. What could that moron possibly need to do that was _so _important? At least I didn't have anything to do today. When I reached my apartment I was surprised to see that it was only three o'clock. On days like today when I have nothing to do I'm usually still asleep (whoops). I decided I would waste a couple hours watching Supernatural (don't judge). By five o'clock I figured that I had better start getting ready for tonight. I took a quick shower and brushed out my hair. I put on a simple white dress shirt and black jeans. I put on black sunglasses to finish off the look. I checked the time and saw that it was six fifty.

I headed down to the parking garage and found Antonio waiting for me. He was wearing a red v-neck sweater with a white dress shirt underneath and blue jeans. His cross necklace that usually hid underneath his shirt was now visible and he was holding roses. I blushed a little no only because I had a sneaky suspicion the roses were for me, but also because Antonio looked really attractive. I tried my best to keep my old feelings from welling up.

"Lovi, I got these for you!" Antonio said.

He held up the roses and my suspicions were confirmed, making me blush a little more. I took them a mumbled a thanks. That bastard knew everything that I liked. He turned and opened the passenger side door for me and I climbed in. He closed the door and got in the drivers seat. We idly talked as he drove us to the restaurant. When we got there we were seated on a beautiful patio. It over looked a lake and roses and ivy were intertwined with the elegant fencing. The only thing I really liked on the menu was pasta, so that was obviously what I got. Antonio got paella. Once our food had arrived, Antonio said "Lovi, I'm sorry."

"For bringing me here?" I asked.

"No, for leaving you. But you have to understand that I couldn't stay here, and you couldn't leave. Your career was just getting started and I couldn't let you give it up."

"So you left me without a word? Antonio I just wish you had told me where you were going and why. You never told me anything although I was your friend." I said trying to fight back tears.

"I know, and I intended to tell you, but I was afraid you would hate me."

"Well, I'm sure that I hate you more now that you've been gone forever."

That was a lie. I didn't hate him, I was just upset and, of course, everything that I had been trying to forget for years came back in full force.

"Look," Antonio said "How about I make it up to you with a dance."

As if on cue, a slow song came on. He stood up and held out his hand. I grumbled a it but took it anyways. He lead me to a opening on the patio that was clearly meant to be a dance floor for parties, but there was no one else on the patio. Antonio puled me close to him and placed his hands on my back. I wrapped my hands around his back and rested my head on his extremely toned chest. We shuffled around while the song played. I could feel my face heating up rapidly. When the song ended we stopped dancing, but still stood in each other's embrace. Part of me wanted to push him away and grumble some curse words, but a bigger part of me I've been able to keep under wraps for a long time thought otherwise. I ended up hugging Antonio harder in an attempt to keep myself from crying. He rested his chin on my head and said "Let's start over." That was code for you can let your walls down. I nodded and just hugged him tighter. He kissed my forehead as I struggled to keep my heart from leaping out of my chest.

About twenty minuets later Antonio and I had stopped hugging each other, finished our food with light conversation, and gotten home. I undressed and hopped into bed. I was too tired to protest when Antonio snuggled up next to me. I just closed my eyes and made a mental note to yell at him in the morning.


End file.
